runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Smithing
|afbeelding =290px |aka =Smith |datum =''RuneScape Classic'' |members =Nee |benodigdheden =Geen }} leftSmithing is een non-member skill waarmee spelers metalen kunnen smeden. Door middel van de skill Mining kunnen spelers grondstoffen (Ores) hakken om er vervolgens een eindproduct van te maken. Van een ore kun je een bar van smeden en van een bepaalde bar kun je armour, wapens of overige metalen voorwerpen van maken. Als je een ore hebt, moet je het eerst nog omsmelten tot een Bar. Elke bar heeft een speciale ore nodig om gemaakt te worden. Smelten Een bar is een grondstof (ore) die gesmolten wordt en vervolgens in een staaf (bar) wordt omgezet. Met een bar kan een speler verschillende wapens, armour of overige metalen voorwerpen maken. Om een bar te maken heb je dus eerst ores nodig. Die kan je verkirijgen door Mining of ook gewoon kopen van andere spelers. Als je de juiste ores hebt, kun je ze gaan omsmelten in een Furnace. Alle bars behalve de iron bar zullen altijd lukken, bij iron bar heb je 50% kans (met level 1 Smithing). Hoe hoger je Smithing level is, hoe groter de kans is dat een Iron bar zal lukken. De grootste kans die je zo kan hebben is 80% (vanaf 45 Smithing). Er zijn ook enkele manieren waarbij iron bars steeds zullen lukken. Deze manieren zijn: -ze smelten met de Superheat item spreuk -een Amulet of Forging gebruiken (alleen voor members) -ze smelten in de Blast Furnace minigame (alleen voor members) Furnace thumb|Een speler die een bar omsmelt in een furnace Voor meer informatie over Furnace, lees de pagina. Een Furnace is een grote smeltoven waar spelers, grondstoffen in kunnen omsmelten tot een bar. Er zijn verschillende furnacen in RuneScape. Je kunt ze op de kaart herkenen met dit symbool: Bestand:Furnaceicon.PNG Bars Gewone bars In een furnace kun je van ores bars maken. Hieronder staan alle bars opgesomd, samen met de benodigde ores en het benodigde Smithing level. Bars die cursief gedrukt staan, zijn enkel voor members. =Dungeoneering= Tijdens Dungeoneering zullen spelers andere ores en bars vinden. Hiermee kunnen ze ook wapens en armour maken. Bars die cursief gedrukt zijn, zijn enkel voor members. Anvil (aambeeld) thumb|Een speler die een voorwerp op een anvil maakt Voor meer informatie over Anvil, bekijk de pagina. Spelers kunnen met een bar een wapen, armour of overige metalen voorwerpen maken. Na het smelten van een bar moeten spelers naar een Anvil gaan om daar een voorwerp te maken. Elke bar heeft zijn eigen voorwerpen dat je kunt maken. Om één van deze voorwerpen te maken heb je een Hammer nodig. Deze kun je in bijna alle general stores kopen. Een voorwerp smeden Wanneer je alle benodigde voorwerpen bij je hebt en je je bij een Anvil bevindt, kan je dingen beginnen maken. Je moet eerst een bar op een anvil gebruiken. Nu zal je een scherm te zien krijgen waarmee je iets kan maken. Klik op het voorwerp wat je wilt maken, en je zult het maken, als je het benodigde level hebt en genoeg bars bij je hebt. Elke metaalsoort heeft zijn eigen voorwerpen die gemaakt kunnen worden. Metalen voorwerpen die gesmeden kunnen worden De voorwerpen die je van de verschillende metalen kan maken, staan hieronder opgesomd. De voorwerpen verschillen wel een beetje van metaal tot metaal, maar het type van voorwerpen is meestal hetzelfde. Zo kan je een Bronze dagger, een Iron dagger, een Steel dagger... maken. Bij de voorwerpen hieronder staat ook telkens het vereiste Smithing level, het vereiste aantal bars en de hoeveelheid experience die de speler krijgt vermeldt. Voorwerpen die cursief gedrukt zijn, kunnen alleen door members gemaakt worden. Gewone bars Bronze Iron Steel Mithril Adamant Rune Dungeoneering Bij Dungeoneering worden speciale metalen gebruikt, die hieronder opgesomd staan. Dingen die ''cursief ''gedrukt staan, zijn weer alleen voor members. Je zal steeds 15 arrowheads per bar maken. Novite Bathus Marmaros Kratonite Fractite Zephyrium Argonite Katagon Gorgonite Promethium Andere skills Smithing is een vrij unieke skill, in dat opzicht dat het bij veel andere skills gebruikt kan worden. Hier worden de verbanden tussen Smithing en andere skills beschreven. Crafting ), met verlies als gevolg. Fletching Een tweede skill waarvoor je Smithing kan gebruiken, is Fletching. Deze skill is wel enkel voor members. Arrows Spelers kunnen van verschillende bars Arrowheads maken, om die te gebruiken om arrows te maken. Als je de bars koopt, maak je vrij veel verlies, hoewel je wel vrij snel Fletching experience kan halen met deze methode. Spelers kunnen ook Nails maken en die gebruiken om Brutal arrows te maken. Bolts Ook kunnen members Crossbow bolts maken. Wanneer ze daarna Feathers en eventueel een punt op basis van een Gem hierbij voegen, hebben ze kant en klare bolts die ze dan met een Crossbow kunnen gebruiken. Crossbows Maar niet alleen de bolts kunnen gemaakt worden met Smithing en Fletching, ook de crossbows zelf. Met Smithing kunnen members uit een bar Crossbow limbs maken. Als ze daarbij een Crossbow stock en een Crossbow string voegen, krijgen ze een volledige crossbow. Omdat dit een trage manier is om Fletching te trainen, wordt dit niet zo veel gedaan. Darts Na de Tourist Trap quest kunnen members een nieuw type Ranged wapen maken: darts. Van bars kunnen ze bij een anvil enkele Dart tips maken, waarvan ze dan afgewerkte darts kunnen krijgen door er Feathers aan toe te voegen. Construction Ook bij Construction speelt Smithing een belangrijke rol. Voor verschillende zaken zoals fancy range of een teak staircase heb je steel bars nodig. Ook nails, die speler kunnen maken van verschillende bars, zijn belangrijk, en vooral dan bij lagere levels. Magic Een vierde skill waarbij Smithing nuttig is, is Magic. Twee spreuken zijn handig om Magic te trainen met aan Smithing gerelateerde voorwerpen: Superheat Item en High Alchemy Superheat Item Superheat Item is een zeer handige spreuk voor mensen die tegelijkertijd drie verschillende skills willen trainen: Magic, Smithing en Mining. 43 Magic is hiervoor vereist. Hierbij moeten ze een grote voorraad nature runes, een Fire staff en een pickaxe meenemen naar een mijn. Wanneer ze een ore gedolven hebben, kunnen ze de ores ter plaatse omsmelten in bars dankzij de spreuk. Iron ores minen en er daarna iron bars van maken kan zelfs een manier zijn van geld verdienen (afhankelijk van de prijzen van nature runes en iron bars op de Grand Exchange). High Alchemy Een andere spreuk die (een beetje) met Smithing te maken heeft, is High Alchemy. Hiervoor is 55 Magic vereist. Verschillende items die goed zijn om te highalchen, zijn voorwerpen die je kan maken met Smithing. Enkele voorwerpen die een goede keuze zouden zijn om te highalchen zijn: Steel platebody, Mithril sword, Mithril platebody, Adamant sword, Adamant platebody en Rune sword. Spelers worden toch nog altijd aangeraden de prijzen op de Grand Exchange met de High Alchemy waarde te vergelijken. Door veranderende prijzen op de Grand Exchange kan het verlies dat je per item maakt drastig vergroten of verkleinen. Dungeoneering De laatste skill waarbij Smithing een rol speelt, is Dungeoneering. Met de ores die je in de verschillende dungeons vindt, kan je met behulp van Smithing verschillende bars maken. Van die bars kan je dan weer wapens en armour maken. Het principe werkt hetzelfde als in de rest van RuneScape: smelten moet je bij een furnace doen, voorwerpen maken bij een anvil. Ook hier heb je een hamer nodig. Smithing cape Net als elke andere skill heeft ook Smithing een Cape of Accomplishment.. Om deze cape te kunnen kopen, moet je 99 Smithing hebben. Thurgo, die zich dicht bij de ingang van de Asgarnian Ice Dungeon bevindt, zal je er dan een verkopen voor 99.000 coins. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091105015435/runescape/images/6/60/Smithingcape.png Trivia * In het allereerste begin van Runescape Classic was steel het hoogste armor. Om een steel platebody te maken had je lvl 96 smithing nodig! en:Smithing Categorie:Mining and Smithing items Categorie:Mining Categorie:Wapens Categorie:Quests Categorie:Dungeoneering